Party Quests
Access through the 'Quests' menu at the bottom of your playing screen. Party Dungeons are done with 1-4 players within a similar combat level range, and Monsters in the dungeon are chosen from the average combat level of everyone joining. You must complete the dungeons objective before the time runs out or else there is no reward beyond what was looted from killing monsters. There are 4 difficulty settings, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Hell. Increasing the difficulty increases the level of monsters drastically but also increases the dungeons completion rewards. You must host an Easy Kill Quest and complete it to unlock Normal level. Completing a Normal Kill Quest you host unlocks Hard and completing a Hard Kill Quest you host unlocks Hell. Create a Quest To create your own Party Quest, click Quests - Party Quests - Create New. You must be in a town to initiate or join a quest and your Cooldown must be zero to create one. The level of your quest will be based on your Combat Level initially and the average of the other players who join you determines the mob levels. You can change 'Minimum combat level' to set a lower than normal limit for your quest to be able to include lower level players but their Combat Level will be treated as if they were the minimum level for that quest. Unless you do so intentionally, DO NOT START your party quest until others have joined you. They can be completed with fewer than four players but it is not recommended until you are familiar with how to play. Join a Quest To join a party quest click Quests -> Party Quests which will show current, active quests. Select Join which will switch you to the correct world for the one you want. You will need to select Join again if you changed worlds. You must also be in a town to join. Your current Cooldown timer does NOT affect your ability to join existing quests but it must be zero for you to Create a new quest. Talk Amongst Yourselves Starting a Party Quest creates your own chat channel. You may be automatically put into that chat channel when you create or join. If not, enter chat and use your up/down arrow keys to select that chat. It will be a letter and a number, such as A4. Be a good host and guide your players in the quest insuring they are geared up and have sufficient food to complete it. There are currently 2 different types of objectives, chosen randomly when you start the dungeon. "Kill" Dungeons "Kill" dungeons are dungeons where you have to kill a set number of monsters within the time allowed. A kill counter and timer will be shown in the upper left corner of your screen. The reward for completion is the same as Kill Quest rewards chosen randomly between MOS, Coins or Exp. You must host and complete an Easy Kill Quest in order to activate a Normal level quest. "Search" Dungeons Small Treasure Chest.png|Small Treasure Chest Big Treasure Chest.png|Big Treasure Chest "Search" Party Quests require you to search for 3 Small Treasure Chests containing colored keys, Red , Yellow and Blue . Once you equip all 3 keys you can open the Big Treasure Chest. The Big Treasure Chest works similar to Presents, rewarding up to a value based on the difficulty of the dungeon and your health. More details are available from Manawe's post on the game forum An easy to reach Big Treasure Chest is also located under the town of Dorpat, accessed behind the Blacksmith if you have spare keys from unsuccessful Search Party Quests or from Market purchases. Completing a Search Party Quest will not activate the next difficulty of Party Quest. Cooldown Creating or participating in a Party Quest will start a cooldown timer. Easy is 3 hours beginning when you start your quest. You can reduce your cooldown timer using Repeat Quest Permissions dropped by mobs or available in the MOS Market. You do not need to reduce your timer to Join a quest, only if you want to host one. Rewards Rewards change depending on your Health level, the difficulty of the quest and game updates. Notes Food chests will spawn in "Kill" Party Quests. If you have a Lock Pick you can use it to attempt to get food while still in the dungeon. Not all attempts to open will be successful but the Lock Pick is unbreakable and reusable. You may also use a Multi-tool as a Lock Pick.